Welcome Once More
by Auralynn
Summary: The Charmed ones welcome Emma Swan, The Charmings, Henry and Hook to Mt. Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters from Hercules the Legendary Journeys, Charmed, Profiler, Nip/Tuck and Once Upon A Time. All copyrights of the series no longer on the air belong to the current owners of these series. Once Upon A Time belongs to ABC and the series Production Company. This story is for entertainment purposes only and I will not profit monetarily from it.

Story MA

WELCOME ONCE MORE

Chapter One: Charmed Meeting

Killian Jones awoke with voices in his head. He tried to fully open his eyes but he felt as if his lids were weighed down by buckets of sand. He was only able to manage slits on either side. He could make out three forms, he could tell they were feminine but their specific features were a blur.

He thought about trying to signal them that he was conscious but thought better of it. Perhaps he should try to catch what they were saying first. Determine whether they were friend or foe. Not that he could do much in his present weakened condition even, if they were enemies. "What the hell had happened to him?" he wondered. At the moment his short term memory was blank. Even more reason to eavesdrop on the trio. He tuned into their conversation.

"Quit ogling the sexy pirate, we have work to do!"

"Phoebe, is it my imagination or did Piper get really bossy while I was gone?"

"Please you have no idea, she was actually worse than you!"

"Hey!" two of the voices chimed in unison.

"Kidding, .kind of and I wasn't' ogling the sexy pirate, I'm a happily married woman. "

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was just admiring the light's fine craftsmanship and looking for any family resemblance to my beloved."

"Good one about the craftsmanship Pheebs! I'll have to remember that one on John! The resemblance to our guys is there, just not identical this time."

"Thank all the Gods!"

"Piper, don't you like the way our husbands look?"

"Oh please you know better than that, they're gorgeous but it's getting a little confusing now that there are three identical faces in the house."

"It was your idea to invite Christian to live in the manor."

"Alright so he's kind of an ass, but he's your husbands' cousin, that makes him family, and besides he saved me, remember?"

"She's kind of got a few good points!"

"Thank You, now can we get on with this before I forget the words to the healing spell Leo gave me."

"Yes," Killian thought, get on with it please! Wait a minute healing spell? Where they some kind of witches? God he hoped they weren't friends of Zelena.

"So what are we going to tell him when he wakes up?"

"That he hit his head right?"

"That never works and you know it!"

The three of them started to argue again.

Killian couldn't take it another minute. Screw eaves dropping.

"Ladies, Ladies, I certainly find your conversation about my physical attributes entertaining and understandable. However though my memory is a bit foggy at the moment, I'm quite sure I didn't hit my head, but you're giving me a sizeable pain in it, with all the bickering. Sister's right?"

"Right, sorry about that! You're awake! The one standing to the left said.

"Aye"

They all came closer to his bedside as he finally managed to get his eyes all the way open!

Lifting his remaining hand to scratch his head, he said "or maybe not. Perhaps I did hit my head or I fell asleep on the Charming's couch watching reruns of Charlie's Angels, and now I'm dreaming! Have to lay off that rum after all Kilian, old boy."

"That's right! We are Charlie's Angels. She's Sabrina, She's Kelly, and I'm Jill."

"How come you get to be Farrah?" the one with the long brown hair asked.

Before the lighter brunette could reply Killian cleared his throat. "My apologies for the second interruption but can we get back to the matter at hand, pardon the pun."

My name is Phoebe Halliwell Turne, Piper Halliwell, the middle sister, and that's our older sister Prue Halliwell, she said pointing at another beauty this one with raven hair and clear blue eyes.

Prue spoke: "and though we are not Charlie's Angels, we are the Charmed Ones."

Killian shook his head, "I'm sorry but is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"No you don't know us, but you will and you will come to love us like family, at least I'd like to think so," Phoebe replied. You're related to Prue and myself, in a distant way, through marriage."

"I am?"

"You are! Prue assured him, "but there will be plenty of time later to discuss genealogy, if you are really interested. Right now it's other answers you'll probably appreciate more. So now that the old you hit your head ploy is out, and you know you are not dreaming or drunk, it's time to tell you the truth. I'm warning you it's a bit hard to believe."

"After the life I've led and the things I've seen there's not much I'd find hard to believe I assure you!"

"Okay but don't say you weren't warned. Let's start with where you are. You're in the new Halliwell Manor on Mount Olympus" Piper explained.

"Excuse me, but did you just say Mount Olympus? As in the Mount Olympus?"

"Yep! Told you it was going to be hard to believe and it gets harder!"

Phoebe continued: "All three of us were born, half human, half witch and on earth we were the three most powerful good witches ever born, because we possessed the Power of Three! We didn't find that out till we were adults and had no idea even more would be revealed to us, for instance the original source of our powers."

"It turns out our line on our mother's side can be traced back to Zeus , Hera, and their descendants. Not to mention, Piper's husband Leo is a descendent of the Norse Gods, and our husband's your distant relatives are descended from the gods of ancient Ireland which you are too."

"Me, no you must be mistaken?"

"But, we aren't."

" I have no powers"

"Not precisely true. Haven't you ever wondered how you've managed to survive all that you've been through?"

"Good fortune, dumb luck, whichever you prefer", he shrugged.

"Nope, magic!" Piper corrected him.

Killian admitted to himself they'd been right before. He was finding this all hard to believe. Then he remembered something.

"But magic comes with a price? What is it I'm expected to pay?"

"That may have been what you were told honey, but that's a myth spread by the dark side to try and keep more of the servants of the light from accepting their powers."

Phoebe nodded. When we lived as Wiccans on earth we practiced the creed, that we can live as we want as long as we harm none, use our powers only for the good of others, and not for personal gain.. We pretty much still live by those rules here except Zeus is not such a stickler on the personal gain part as the Elders were, and so far the Light seems to be okay with that."

"Elders? The Light?"

"Don't look at us to explain that part. We are as clueless as you. All we know is all that is good in all the worlds comes from the Light and we were born to protect his/her/it's creations. We are all guardians of sorts."

"That's how you came to be here. We brought you. You see every descendant of the immortals has a guardian goddess or god appointed to them at birth. Mine is Aphrodite, the goddess of love. Part of my duties here is to help her and the rest of our team assist the course of true love on earth, when we are allowed. Sometimes for reasons unknown we are told we have to let fate run its course. However, sometimes when two true loves either through their own mistakes or someone else's deliberate interference get set on paths away from each other, we kind of give them a helping hand from above, and point them back in the right direction, towards each other. Then there are times we are allowed to take extra ordinary steps if evil forces are involved, and in your case they certainly were.

We saw what was about to happen to your Emma and my husband Cole and I felt we had no other choice. We consulted with Aphrodite, Erin, Cupid and Psyche and they agreed. Aphrodite got Zeus' and Morrighan's permission and we brought you, Emma, her son Henry, and her parents and baby brother here. Well at least part of you, your immortal halves. Your mortal ones are still on Earth.

"Mortal half, immortal half, I'm confused, and what of our mortal side then?"

"We were told your mortal halves futures have to be decided by your own choices & potential fates."

"I'd ask why but I'm willing to bet your answer would be, you don't know."

"You catch on quick.

We only know that the human and immortal halves can be separated into two individuals, we have no idea how, only that Zeus found away so he could be reunited with his son Hercules' immortal half here on Olympus.

But Emma, Henry, her brother and parents are they gods and goddesses too?

"Mary Margaret was born from and Olympian line and David from the Norse," all their descendants bear the blood of both."

"So that's where Emma's magic came from?"

"You got it Dude."

"But how come her parents have no magic?"

"Well personally I think true love is pretty magical but that aside not every descendant is given power on earth, only ones that for some reason are chosen by the fates. Some have it but simply refuse to acknowledge it, it's hard to explain.

"After the whole Salem thing I don't blame the ones who wanted to keep their powers hidden," Piper said softly.

"So say I accept all you are telling me, where do we go from here and when can I see Emma, where is she?"

She's being seen to by other members of our family," Piper assured him.

"Seen to, she's hurt? I have to go to her, "he tried to stand up too quickly and fell back to the bed.

"Stay down there fella," Phoebe admonished him.

"Physically she's fine," the one called Prue said. It's just we have to make sure… she hesitated.

"Make sure of what?" he demanded.

"That Cole was able to keep the demon from possessing any part of her immortal soul before Hercules could perform the separation rite."

"Demon what demon?"

"You're memory of what happened right before the separation has been swept temporarily clean. We wanted you to rest soundly and recover from you journey from earth to here without the added worry and trauma about what was/is still happening down there. The trip in itself can take a lot out of a person.

"Look your strangers, but you seem harmless enough and I can see kindness in your eyes. I'm not sure, however, I like not knowing what happened in my own life."

"Oh believe us, we get that it's why I said temporarily,"

"but there's a catch, " Phoebe spoke up.

"Isn't there always?"

"Usually! Unfortunately, you will know what happened before you came here, but you are not going to be allowed to know what's happening to your human half from now on, until he dies on earth and returns to the Elysian fields or Ere's version of it, whichever is chosen. Too much chance you'd try to interfere when we've been forbidden to."

"Can't deny that but I still don't have to like it."

"No one says you have to like it, you just have to accept it, and hope for the best down there, but in the meantime up here you, Emma, the rest of her family are protected. You are going to have an even better chance to have what you've dreamed of having without outside interference!" Prue told him.

"You mean like malevolent authors?"

"Well I think Prue was probably thinking demons, but yeah those scheming little backstabbing, cre." Phoebe sputtered to a stop as Prue put her arm around her shoulders.

"Phoebe has her own issues with malevolent authors, but now is not the time to deal with personal family issues right?"

Killian thought Phoebe's face looked mutinous but she hushed.

"Family issues?"

"Our half –sister, Paige but let's not talk about her she's not exactly a popular topic with any of us," Piper clued him in.

"Understood, so when can I find Emma, and what happens to us now that we're here?

"You can see your lady, as soon as we get the all clear, and then there's to be a family council. In the meantime, I will be back with some sustenance. You'll enjoy my cooking," Piper said as she orbed out.

"Hook, you're not in Storybrook anymore," he said to himself.

Prue and Phoebe started laughing, "Good one!"

"I don't get it?"

"Well Pheebs look like your Modern Culture Class for the Clueless, just got a new student."

"Don't worry you'll fit right in," Phoebe said patting him on the back.

When Piper returned with his meal, the sisters left him in peace. He didn't think he was hungry and he wanted to find Emma, and the others but maybe it wouldn't hurt to build up his strength first and the meal did smell divine. So he dug in. Food of the gods indeed he thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Emma Awakens

In a suite just a few rooms down the hall, Emma had returned to consciousness to find three strangers in her room. They had quickly reassured her they were friends, not foes. The one called Cole had distracted the Dark One, while another named Hercules, had rescued her, or at least part of her. They'd brought her here to this room where she had promptly passed out with exhaustion.

It had been a hell of a few hours. First taking on that slimy author, then the Dark One, and worst of all watching Killian die, only to find him gloriously alive, and finally being able to say those three little words to him, I love you. She hadn't meant to blurt them out especially under the circumstances but she couldn't hold them back any longer. She had to let him know that he meant the most to her in the world next to Henry.

She didn't want to leave him and risk everything but she'd made a promise not only to Regina but the whole town that she would do her job as the savior and had to do all she could to ensure their happy endings. Would Killian understand that she trusted him and her parents to rescue her, or would he be angry with her for risking their own future? He'd already told her she was his happy ending.

"Killian," she said aloud. "I need to see him."

"Soon," the lone female in the room besides herself said.

Her name was Dr. Samantha Waters, and Emma had to admit she was a kind and soothing presence even if she was a shrink.

"He's fine. Your son and your parents are fine."

"We just needed to make sure that our timing was as good as we thought it was. Understand we had to make sure that no part of the demon had succeeded in possessing your immortal half, because that could have been dangerous to all of us, including your and your loved ones," Cole informed her.

"I understand! So what's the verdict?"

"You're clear! "

"You're certain? I mean I don't doubt your credibility but how can you tell and why did you help me in the first place?"

"Number one, I was possessed by a demon for almost the entirety of my life, until I met my true love and she saved me. Though I am now completely free of Belthazor, I still have excellent radar, shall we say, in terms of demonic presence."

"Most of your life?"

"I was an infant when it happened."

"Wow! Sorry to bring up bad memories."

"That's alright! It can't be helped and what's past is past. As to why we helped you, it's our job and you're family."

"Family?"

The extremely well –toned man who had been silent up to this point stepped forward. Emma recognized him immediately as the one , who'd taken her hand said some words she'd not understood, and somehow gently split one half of her being from the other. She'd literally seen her other half still surrounded by the evil spirit. Her rescuer had said his name was Hercules and he'd asked her to trust him, and somehow in that moment she had. He had one of the kindest faces she'd ever seen.

Well everything will be explained to you and the others in more detail later but suffice it to say you are a descendent of Zeus and Hera, King and Queen of Olympus. They were never just a myth but real, and somehow you don't seem as shocked as I thought you would be."

"I am about the related part but I met Poseidon and his daughter, Ursala."

"You met a descendant Of Poseidon, not the original. Like you there are descendants who still inhabit other realms. Some of them assume the roles of their forefathers so to speak. There are even imposters."

"Imposters?"

Hercules stepped closer and whispered "yes, and whatever you do, don't bring up impostor Cupid around Cole, Take my word it's a very sore subject."

"Okay gotcha," Emma whispered back although she had no idea what he was talking about.

Stepping back he raised his voice to its normal tone, and said "Henry is downstairs waiting to see you along with your parents. My wife brought by two of our kids by who are about his age to help keep him entertained, and she and your hosts Victor and Patty are there to answer any questions the three might have.

"Thank You but you didn't mention Killian. I need to see him too?"

"Are you sure you are feeling steady enough? Dr. Waters asked.

"Yes, and I'll feel even better once I've seen all of them with my own eyes."

"Then if you gentleman would leave us, I'll help her get cleaned up, show her some new wardrobe choices, and we will be right down."'

Hercules and Cole turned to go, but before they could Emma said:

"Thank You, for saving me from the Dark One."

Hercules walked back to her leaned in and gave her a buss on the cheek.

"My pleasure," then he left.

Cole rubbed a hand over his hair looking a little awkward. It was touching in away. He reminded her of Killian. He wasn't as muscular as Hercules but he was a tall, solidly built man, with jet black hair and blue eyes, which telegraphed they had seen both the best and the worst life had to offer.

"Distracting that demon like you did couldn't have been easy given your history, but you did it anyway."

"As I said you're family, my wife's family anyway, and I'd wager you'll be part of mine soon enough,' he said cryptically. Besides I'm immune to demonic possession now. Morrighan my ancestor saw to that soon after I met her. She's the Irish goddess of Justice and the present ruler of Ere. Apparently demonic possession has been somewhat of an issue throughout the ages for our kin, so she's not taking any more chances."

"It was still very brave of you Cole, so again you have my gratitude."

He gave her a small smile and lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles lightly.

She gasped lightly as the gesture brought the image of the man she loved to mind.

"I see you've made the connection."

"You're, he's,,,

"That's right he and I are both from Morrighan and her husband Eros' line. You'll also meet my brother John, and my cousin Christian. I'll warn you the three of us are identical in looks and apologize in advance for Christian. He's an unrepentant womanizer and an ass."

"And on that note … Dr. Water's interrupted.

"I'll be leaving," Cole nodded and then disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Revelations

Emma rubbed her temples after they left.

"Are you in pain? I can call for one of our physical healers?

No, it's just...

"A great deal to take in emotionally, believe me I know, and it's Sam by the way. We are from the same genetic tree."

"Just how extensive is this "family"?

Sam laughed. " I'm not sure there's a number high enough in any of the known universes to cover it. If you remember your quote mythology lessons, the Greek Gods and Goddesses were pretty prolific through the ages, but don't worry, you'll only be dealing with a manageable portion of it."

A brief smile lit Emma's face. "Funny how much can change! I went from thinking I was an orphan to being anything but! I'm not sure whether to laugh or cry."

"Both are acceptable."

"Now shall we get you dressed?"

Emma looked in the mirror across the room and groaned. Normally she was never all that concerned about her appearance but she was extremely disheveled. No way, she wanted to look like this when she was reunited with Killian.

Warmth swept through her. The truth was even in her present condition he'd still insist she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him, and he'd mean every word. The fates had been smiling upon her the day he entered her life even if she hadn't thought so at the time.

Then without warning the tidal wave of emotions she'd kept so carefully walled broke free of the dam. Embarrassed she found herself sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

At first she felt the gentle rub of Sam's hand on her back and then suddenly she felt herself being enveloped in a comforting embrace. A woman's voice, she didn't recognize said, "I've got this Sam. Tom and Clohe are waiting for you downstairs."

"Be well Emma, if you ever need to talk just as friends I'm easy to find."

Emma managed a choked goodbye and managed to pull herself together somewhat and drew away to look at the stranger offering her a literal shoulder to cry on. She saw before her a woman not much older than herself dressed in a shimmering gold gown. Her hair was a light brown with golden highlights and hung in generous curls around a beautiful face. Kindness and understanding radiated from her brown eyes.

Before a word could be exchanged the woman smiled and a surprising sense of connection rose in Emma, without even knowing her name, she knew this stranger would become her closest friend ever next to Killian.

"Wow I am so embarrassed! I don't usually do things like that. Fall apart you know."

"No need to apologize, you were due!" "I'm Phoebe Hallowell Turner," by the way.

"Emma Swan."

"Pleased to finally meet you face to face."

Something dawned on Emma. "Did you just say your last name was Turner?"

"Yes, it was my husband Cole you met earlier."

"You're the one who freed him from his demon. You saved him."

"He told you that?" Phoebe asked with tears starting to form in her own eyes.

"Yes."

"Well though I hate to contradict my beloved, let me phrase it this way, our love saved us both."

"Hercules whom I also met said it was you and Cole who convinced the powers that be here to intercede on my behalf? Why?"

"What did they tell you?"

"That we are somehow all descendants of the ancient Gods. Sam also said there are legions of others, so what makes me and my loved ones special?"

"Because as I told your Killian...

Emma couldn't stop herself. She reached out and grasped Phoebe's hand. ""You've seen him, met him, he's truly okay right?"

"Yes to all," Phoebe said on a laugh. "May I continue?"

"Sorry!"

"It's okay. So anyway as one part of our official duties here, we all have them, and so will you, Cole and I are associate guardians of love. It's our job to guide and protect the course of true love when we can. We were doing our occasional check in on the two of you, saw what was going on.

We were told we have to let whatever happens to your human halves happen, but the powers that be said we could at least give the God half of souls your best shot at happiness. It's not a 100 percent guarantee because though they are rare, there are ways to kill we so called immortals. Not to mention we are all still capable of screwing up. All of us including Zeus and Hera are still on probationary return to power. So anyway to get back to the main point you and Killlian , reminded Cole and I of ourselves.

That's why we took a special interest and pled on your behalf. Of course on earth my baby, was a brilliant attorney so of course he convinced them you, Killian, your parents, and someday even Henry when he's older would be valued assets for several of our teams.

"I guess all I can say is Thank You."

"You're welcome! There's one more reason too. You and I share a guardian goddess and so do Cole and Killian. We and they are direct descendants of our guardian's which isn't always the case."

"So can I ask who ours is?"

Phoebe started to answer but was interrupted by a voice, calling "It's me! Ditie!" A breathtaking woman in a pink translucent gown that more resembled lingerie, that Emma thought would make a Victoria's Secret model blush appeared beside them."

"Emma this is the one and only true Aphrodite!"

"Thanks for the build up my sweet little Phoebe but as you well know Emma and I have already met."

"We have?" Emma knew she was a little overwhelmed lately but she didn't think she'd forget something as unique as meeting the goddess before her.

Reaching out Aphrodite took Emma's hands into her own and focused laser blue eyes on hers and in that moment a previously unreachable memory came back with clarity. Emma saw and felt herself as an infant being cradled in this woman's arms as she bestowed blessings, promises and kisses upon her.

"But why did you leave me?" The words were out before she could stop them and appalled Emma pulled her hands free and covered her mouth, as Aphrodite burst into tears.

"I would have never, never abandoned my duty and privilege of being either of your guardians, if those hateful, spiteful elders hadn't broken their word. I was supposed to have access to my flock, but they started preventing my visits. I never stopped watching over from here, though, and sending down what power was left to me to guard all my charges. We are not supposed to play favorites but I admit I always have a little extra attention to my special ones like the two of you & Elsa, but not in the creepy, stalker, way like that Ingrid."

Despite all Emma, began to laugh. Ditie and Phoebe joined in. Emma felt something in her hand and noticed it was a tissue. Maybe it was a testament to how clearly she had come to accept her magic, but she didn't even question, just used it to try the tears. "We need a glamour treatment," Phoebe said.

"Agreed and there's so much to do. First Emma you need to have talks with your parents, Henry and of course your sweet, sexy as Hades, although mind you I don't find my bro Hades sexy, that's Persephone's gig, Killy poo."

"Killy poo? Talks?" Emma squeaked.

"Yes, they know some of what happened, but not all of what happened. They know they are on Olympus, just not all of the reasons why. We felt it best to temporarily cloak their memories, to ensure all their strength, was in place to deal with the transition from your world to here," Phoebe explained.

"Yeah, it's not as easy as traveling between realms back where you came from," Aphrodite informed her. "It can take a lot out of some especially those who, while they may have been aware of, and surrounded by those with active powers, have yet to connect to their own."

"Wait so you're saying they all have powers too?"

The goddess nodded. David's from his Norse ancestry, Killian's through Ere, Yours, Mary Margaret's and Henry's of course from my line, ultimately coming from Zeus, my Daddy. Henry also has some from his father's side. Like down on earth, up here there are also separate kingdoms, realms, spheres of influence, if you will. The light set us up in teams so to speak, the Olympians, Celts, and the Osgard crew is ours. Neal is on another."

"Wait a minute, so he's alive just in another section of this Universe?"

"Well the mortal half of his soul, is in their version of the Elysian Fields and at peace. His immortal half is alive and quite happy from what my contacts tell me. He's met his true love, and they are starting a family. I thought you'd want to know for Henry's sake so I reached out."

Once that news would have given Emma a jolt but she found she was truly happy for him. "Will Henry get to see him again?"

"Not right away! There are details that have to be worked out, but Zeus has a team on that. As you're probably aware Daddy has certain reputation issues, but deep down, he's just an old softy especially towards the younger souls, and now that she's reformed Hera as well, who knew?"

"Thank them for me.

"You'll have a chance to do that yourself. You'll be meeting them later today."

Emma gulped back her nerves and nodded.

"You don't need to feel awkward about it you know."

"Meeting the king and queen of Olympus even if we are related, I don't think I can help it."

"I think she means about Neal," Phoebe explained.

Aphrodite nodded. My hubby Hephy is my one and only true love, but there were others before him whom I had some strong and lustful feelings for, including and especially my son Cupid's dad. I loved him in a sense but it pales in comparison to what I feel for Hephesatus. That doesn't mean either that my love for Cupid isn't as strong as it is for my children with Heph. Even though he's a grown man, with his own offspring, he's still my 1st precious baby boy, whom I love beyond measure. Hephesataus loves him too by the way. Also my contacts had a message from Neal to you. He knows about you and Killian and he's happy for you both." He said "take care of each other and Henry."

That knowledge brought Emma comfort and she nodded. "Message received!"

"Anything else we can answer?" Phoebe asked, and mind you we are aware at least in part you're stalling."

No, okay some, but I still have legitimate questions, like before I talk to Henry, I need to know for his sake about Regina."

Aphrodite's gaze turned glacial, and Phoebe lowered hers.

"What about the bey.."

"Ditie, we talked about this remember?"

Aphrodite didn't look happy about it but acknowledged Phoebe's words, and motioned for her to take over.

"Look, we know Regina is Henry's adoptive mother, and she loves him, and he loves her, and that you and her were kind of becoming friends for his sake, but many of us up here have issues so to speak with her mother Cora and the majority of her immediate family including Regina.

I get she's making a few steps towards redemption, but there are those that still feel it's not enough, to make up for the enormity of some of the evil things she's done in the past. From their perspective, when you look at it she's never really apologized or made amends to any of her victims, or let herself experience the consequences, shame and guilt for her own actions. Forgive me, but in many ways she's still acting like she's the only wronged party, and that she's simply entitled to forgiveness.

So to make a long story short, Regina and Cora's family including Cora's cousin and his line have all been banned from ever setting foot on either Olympus or Osgard. As they too have similar troubled issues with all the Mills. "

"Even though it was for Henry's sake, I was coming to be friends with Regina, and I would give her a little more credit..."

"That's only because you don't know all of what she's done. The Norse loathe her for what she did to Gr...Ditie started to speak again.

Once more Phoebe raised a hand to stop her.

"Aphrodite!" This time the younger goddess' tone was sharp and not in the least as deferential as it had been up to this point. "You know it was decreed that this matter was not to be spoken of. It cannot undue what was done, and it's best for Emma and Henry's sake, that things remain exactly as they were left at the time of separation. As if anticipating Emma's own protest Phoebe continued: "Yes Emma we are keeping. something from you about Regina, but it's only so you won't have to keep hurtful secrets from your son. Cole's and Killian s ancestors have agreed they may in time host a temporary supervised reunion visit between Henry's immortal half and her in the future, but for now the topic is closed. Her tone indicated she would not be budged.

"As Aphrodite said before, there are good things, celebratory thing ahead of us tonight, so let's talk about the 1000 pound elephant in the room and then get on with it, and don't even bother trying to pretend you don't know what I am talking about Emma."

"Killian and why I was crying before?"

"Bingo!"

"I screwed up the, I love you. He deserved to hear it under so much better circumstances! Hey you said his memory is foggy could we just leave it that way, so I could have a do over?

"No" both goddesses said at once.

"Geeze, okay, I was just asking."

"Emma, if there's one thing my own experience has taught me, all that matters is those three little words and the truthfulness of the feelings behind them. Heck Cole proposed to me the first time when we were both covered in green demon guts."

"Sounds romantic and what do you mean the first time?"

"Actually it was, and as to the other I was a little slow on the uptake."

"A little slow?" Aphrodite said through giggles, I've seen 2000 year old turtles that moved faster."

"Hey I was scared!"

"I know, I was just teasing."

"I get what you're saying but what if he has the wrong impression and thinks I was willing to sacrifice his happiness, ours, for my job? I only was doing it to protect all of them including him, and because I trusted him and my parents to save me."

Aphrodite once again took her hands. "Emma, he knows and loves you, with all his heart and all his soul. He's going to understand trust me."

"He really will, he really does?"

"Uh, no duh, " now enough of this. Let's get you dressed for your Olympian debut. .Aphrodite waved her hand over Emma. Aphrodite turned her towards the mirror."

Emma gasped at her own image. She was ensconced in the most beautiful flowing dress she'd ever seen. Streaks of turquoise and blue danced and seemed to shimmer like the sea, on a background of white. It had a V neck which teased but did overly reveal. The scalloped edges of her skirt for the first time in her life, made her feel like executing a girlish twirl and at Phoebe s and Ditie's encouragement did just that.

Her face was free of all tears, her hair fell in gentle waves across her shoulders and her green eyes sparkled with a joy she almost didn't recognize."

"His tongue is going to hit the floor!"

"Absolutely, now for the finishing touches."

A set of three boxes appeared on the bedside table and Aphrodite motioned Emma to sit. She handed Emma the first one. Inside was a chain spun from the most delicate silver Emma had ever seen. .Attached to it was two charms. A swan and a ship both made out diamonds. The other two boxes contained a matching diamond bracelet and earrings. Emma found herself catching her breath once again.

"These are exquisite but it's too much! I can't accept them."

"Yes you can, they were made especially for you. I designed them myself and Hesphestaus hand crafted them. They were meant to be given to you on the day of your birth but the elders interfered again.

Touched beyond measure Emma said, well of course I shall accept them then and wear them with pride. She handed the necklace to Aphrodite to do the honors and lifted her hair

When it and the other jewelry was in place, she turned to study the added impact in the mirror. Her hands fingered the ship. She turned in wonder, "the day I was born? Then he and I were, are...

"Destined" Phoebe said.

"Soul mates" Aphrodite confirmed.

Emma's heart began to glow and Her reflection grew more even more radiant.

"Let's get this show on the road then." All three shares hugs and smiles and with a wave of Aphrodite's hands they were off to do just that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Reunions

Emma stood starring out the massive glass windows at an incredible ocean. She'd have to ask its name. Aphrodite and Phoebe had assured her she could see out, but no one else could see in or eavesdrop as the glass was sound proof. Her next three conversations were going to be heavy with emotion so they'd ensured privacy. Emma wasn't sure whether to be grateful or not. Part of her wished she could have back up.

The first knock sounded on the door. Emma placed her hand on her stomach and took a deep breath, she said come in, and Henry entered. They immediately hugged. "Kid, I'm so glad you're okay! I mean you are, aren't you, you're not hurt or anything?"

"I'm fine Mom, I promise, especially now that I see you're okay. Just confused as to what we are doing on Mount Olympus, though how cool is that? "

"Pretty darn cool, I got to admit!"

"But we need to talk right? I can see it in your expression."

"A very perceptive young man, I have on my hands.

She motioned to a beautifully tapestry covered sofa. They sat.

"Henry what was the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

"The Apprentice trying to save Grandpa Gold, but the Dark One broke free and tried to possess him, you stopped it, and it went out into the street. The Apprentice was gasping out that we needed to find Merlin. You told me to stay with Grandma Belle and Grandpa Gold, and then you and Killian raced after it. That's all I remember. Then I was here but since you're okay, Killian s okay and so are Grandma Snow and Grandpa David you must have defeated it on your own after all, or is Merlin here ?"

Emma sighed hating to put him through what she was going to have to. Henry, Merlin is not here and I didn't defeat the Dark One."

"Then Mom Regina did it right?"

"No"

"Now I'm even more confused."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I'm going to do my best to try and explain what happened. She told him about the Dark One' s attack on Regina, how she didn't want him to lose his other Mother, how she wanted to keep the promises she'd made as the savior, but most of all how she had wanted to keep him and everyone else safe.

He was quiet for a moment. Then he said," I understand you did what you had to, I'm just glad I didn't lose you again."

"I wasn't planning on that, ever. I was counting on you, David, Mary Margaret, and Killian to find Merlin and bring me back, but then some outside forces stepped in."

Henry looked around thoughtfully, "The Olympians!"

"Yes!"

"They saved us all! Great now where is Mom Regina and everyone else!.

Emma placed her arm on his shoulder. "Henry I want to assure you the last time I saw Regina she was alive and with Robin, but she's not here, neither is anyone else except, for you, me, David, baby Neal and Killian, and for the foreseeable future that's not going to change."

She went onto explain most of what had been told to her, about the two halves of their beings, and about how their other halves would still have to cope with whatever happened from that part of her becoming the Dark One. She even told him about his father's new life, wanting to give him additional hope. The only thing she held back was the troubling hints the two goddesses had given her about Regina and how she would never be welcomed here. Though admittedly curious, and though she could probably learn to work the gossip vines up here to get answers, Phoebe had been pretty adamant against it, and Emma wasn't going to take the risk that what she could potentially uncover would hurt Henry or her relationship with him.

"Will I ever see her again? I mean this mean this me? "

"Someday, maybe, hopefully, she prevaricated" She didn't want to dash his hopes completely but she didn't want to make him false promises either.

"So she's not alone down there right, she's got the other part of me, and Robin, and his son?"

Emma nodded.

"Then I'm okay with it. I won't lie and say I'm not going to miss her, but I love you just as much as her, and again to be honest even more. So if here is where at least a part you has the best shot at being safe and happy, then I'll be happy here too."

"How did I ever get so lucky to have you in my life?" She asked stroking his hair.

"Same way I got lucky enough to have you as my main Mom, I guess."

Then he said, more as a statement of fact than a question, " you are really happy here aren't you?" Mom, I can tell. You're beaming. It's got a lot to do with Killian doesn't it? You really love him?"

"I do, I hope you're okay with that?"

"Well like most kids in my situation, a part of me was hoping you'd get back together with Dad, but I get that's not going to happen. You both love me, and you loved each other when you had me, you just didn't love each other as much as you love Killian, and Dad loves his new wife."

"I 'm sorry Henry but it's the truth in this case."

"I know and I'm cool with it. I told you I want you to be happy, and he makes you happy, so I've come to love him too. Plus I've got two Moms already, and now a, third one, so I don't see a problem with having a second Dad, if you and Killian, want get married.

Emma blushed. Hey let's not get ahead of ourselves there's been no proposals yet."

"He will, I'm sure of it, and hey that just got me thinking, when everyone comes out of the mess down there, and they will because we, they, I don't know how, to word it, cause I am still confused, make a great team, and if Robin proposes to Regina, I will actually have three Dads."

"I can always count on you to find the bright side."

"Well I do have the heart of the truest believer remember?"

"Like I could ever forget that buddy, I am so proud of you."

They hugged then Henry stood! So Mom, who do you want to talk to next, Grandma and Grandpa or Killian?"

"Your Grandparents."

"Chicken," Henry teased.

"Smart alec" Emma tossed back.

"Don't worry I'll keep him company while he's waiting his turn." Then he was gone.

The conversation with her parents went much smoother and faster. There'd been a few vulnerable moments for all of them. They were of course still worried for her human self and frustrated at their hands being tied to do anything about it. They'd all cried joyful tears when she informed them, from now on she'd be calling them Mom and Dad. Then again when David had told both of them how beautiful they both were and how proud he was of both of them."

Her mother had kissed him on the cheek and asked for a few moments alone with her daughter.

After David had left she picked up a nearby brush and began running it gently over Emma's hair. "I know you could use your magic, but please indulge me." Emma had no intention of stopping her. This was the type of mother daughter moment, Emma had longed for all her life.

When it was done, Snow turned them both towards the mirror, and it was then Emma noticed a chain similar to hers armor Snow's neck. Only on her mother's was an archery bow and a replica of David's family ring.

"Is that from Aphordite and Hesphestaus?

Snow nodded. She just gave it to me before I came in here, and I see you have yours.

"Mom," Emma started hesitantly, " I know you and David don't exactly understand or approve of Killian but ..."

"You really do love him and he really loves you. If we'd had any doubts about just how much he does the devastated look on his face, when he saw the darkness start to envelop you, ended them for both your father and I. Not that you need it but you have our blessings upon you relationship with him. Emma it's time to reach out for and hold onto one another, and the precious gift you've both been given. So shall I send him in now?"

Emma gave herself a quick glamour as Phoebe had shown her how to do before the goddess had disappeared. Snow smiled gently when Emma replied, yes I'm ready." Her reunion with her true love was long overdue.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Back to Each Other

Killian leaned his head against the door. He knew Emma was waiting for him on the other side. He literally ached to hold her in his arms again. To make sure every precious inch of her was safe but he was shaking every bit as much as the cowardly deck hand he'd been in Isaac's twisted tale.

He knew she had been about to say the words he longed to hear, in the loft at her parent's place. Killian sensed it, but at the last second she'd backed off. He'd tried hard to mask his disappointment because he knew she was scared, and he'd promised to be patient, and he would. It's just this limbo they're relationship was in was playing havoc with his heart.

When they were apart, he missed her so much, worried that somehow he'd lose her too like he had most of whom and what he loved in this life. He knew she was a strong woman capable of fighting her own battles. He just wanted to be side to side or back to back with her when she did."

Their hosts had hinted that something big had gone down on the Main Street of Storybrooke. He didn't need his memory to know what part of it was. His beautiful giving love, had taken on the Dark One for all of them, putting herself in harm's way, but the Olympians had somehow intervened bless them. He was terrified for the part of Emma that remained on Earth, and could only hope his human half, would be successful in rescuing the rest of her from darkness."

In the meantime, all he could do from here is try to convince this part of his Swan, to accept this incredible chance they'd been given without making her feel pressured.

His intuition was also telling him something more had happened than just a clash with a demon. Something the Charmed Ones knew but weren't telling, when he'd asked they'd only said, that he'd have more answers after he talked to Emma. It was time to do just that.

He opened the door without knocking; she was expecting him after all. There she was standing in front of a magnificent view yet all he could see was her. She turned and gave him a tremulous smile, looking more radiant than ever.

Killian couldn't say who moved first. All he knew was she was back in his arms, and she was showering his face with kisses, he was more than happy to reciprocate.

"I'm so happy you're safe," they both managed to get out between lip locks.

"So why don't we celebrate that fact properly?"

Killian saw her gaze drift over to the sofa and sighed internally.

He kissed her long and hard, then pulled away and looked at her.

"Well normally I'd be all over that so to speak", he said with a quirk of his left eye brow but.."

"But? But?" Emma sputtered. "I never figured you for a tease."

"Pot, kettle, all that, my love, but... You have to know this isn't the time or place. Your Parents and your boy, are right outside."

"The room is sound proofed," she offered hopefully.

He was pleased that for the first time in their courtship she was equally, if not more eager to take the next step in their relationship.

"Well in that case..", he bent down, and picked her up in his arms, mindful not to catch his hook on her beautiful dress. Then he set her gently set her down on the sofa she'd eyed moments ago but he didn't lean in or over her as he knew they both longed for.

Instead he released his hold and sat beside her. "We won't be interrupted while we talk."

"Talk, huh?"

"Aye"

"I am going to make you pay for this later you know. In ways you can't even imagine."

"Well since you're a woman who puts great stock in her promises, I can only look forward with great anticipation to the moment of delivery, and shall humbly submit, with an as you wish my lady but for now quit trying to distract me."

Emma bit her lip. Why did she have to go and fall in love with such a cocky, brilliant bastard, who knew her far too well to fall for her tricks?

"Let me start," are hosts seemed to be very welcoming and interested in our best interests but they've not been forthcoming with answers. Here's what I've surmised from a combination of what I was told and what I know about you. The Dark One escaped was threatening someone.."

He held out his hand in a gesture which prompted her to share the name.

Regina, it was going to destroy her first then go after the whole town. I couldn't let it do that."

Killian stood and began to pace and as he walked he ran his remaining hand through his hair. A gesture that always further endeared him to her. "So let me guess you used the dagger to call it off and tethered it to yourself?"

"Yes, look I know you're probably furious..."

"Why would I be furious? Scared as hell for the part of you that's in its control, but not angry, although truth be told I'm feeling some frustration with you."

"Well that's your own fault buddy."

"I'm not talking that kind of frustration and you well know it. No I'm hurt that you thought I would be angry. I keep telling you I bloody well know you better than yourself. You did what you did not just because of some predestined role as the Savior. It's who you are at your core and I would never expect you or want you to be anyone else."

"I might not always act like it, but I'm coming to understand that it's just ..."

"What?"

"I didn't want you to think that I was willing to risk, this she said gesturing between, the two of us, without backup. I was counting on my home team to rescue me."

"You really do trust me now don't you?"

She nodded.

"Thank You for that gift my love!"

"You've earned it and more, you deserve to know it all. She placed a hand over his forehead. He felt warmth there and then what memories had been taken from him returned.

He saw the scene as it had taken place; felt the horror as the Dark One surrounded her, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it. Then he'd heard her say those three words he'd waited for…

Emma studied him cautiously. Is everything still okay, I mean with us up here? We know it's not okay down there and might not be for a while."

"No, everything is not alright,"

Emma started to panic. What if Phoebe and Aphrodite had been wrong?

"And that's because of the fact there was no time for me to say it back. Let me rectify that now. In case of that bloody foolish stubbornness of yours you haven't figured it out yet, I love you too with all that I am. !"

Emma couldn't believe her own ears when she giggled. "We're such a romantic pair, I mean with my timing and your eloquence."

"That's what makes us perfect for one another."

"So you want to see just how perfect?"

"Yes, damn it, but…

There was a knock on the door.

"I knew that was going to happen."

Phoebe peaked her head in. "Sorry, but we have to get going to the induction ceremony. I know formalities can be dull but this is one you won't want to miss since you're guests of honor and then there is celebration after too."

Killian supposed they owed it to their rescuers to go along with the events they'd planned, but he'd been hoping he and Emma could find the right time and place to take that next inevitable step in their relationship.

As if she's read his mind, Phoebe laughed. "Oh don't worry. There will be plenty of time for that too, in fact more than you imagine."

She didn't give them time to ask her what she meant, but simply placed a hand on each of their shoulders and they were on their way.


End file.
